The Last Flower
by PeinSakuraforever
Summary: Spencer Reid has a secret or two that he never told the team. When Reid gets a phone call at work, his secrets start mxing with his job and life at the BAU. And what happens when his job at the BAU begins to ruin what he holds dear to him. What will Reid do? What will the team think? Also, what will happen between Reid and Hotch. R&R. I am currently re-writing this story!
1. Prolouge

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Spencer Reid had been sitting at his desk in the BAU when he had received the call. It had been a slow and boring week; the team hadn't had any cases. So, Hotch had given them all some paperwork and files to go over.

Reid had been seated at his desk going over what little files he had left. He would've been finished up for the day and had probably already left the office if Morgan hadn't slipped some of his files and paperwork in Reid's, thinking he wouldn't notice. However, being the genius he was Reid had noticed, though he didn't seem to mind and went along with Morgan's little scheme, letting him think that he had pulled one over the young genius.

Anyways, Reid was sitting at his desk when his phone had started ringing.

Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the Caller ID, which read Hanna Archer.

'_Why would she be calling me?' _Reid thought in confusion.

Reid answered his phone, "Hello."

"Spencer." Hanna said. Her voice was filled with distress and sadness.

"Yes?"

"There's been an accident."

Reid felt panic building up inside him. He already knew the words that were going to be coming out of Hanna's mouth next when he asked his question.

"... What's happened?" Reid asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"She's dead."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. She Needs You

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

**CM~CM~CM~CM**

"_Our life is made by the death of others." ~ Leonardo Da Vinci._

Reid sat there in silence. He didn't know for how long though. It could've have been seconds, minutes anything. Reid didn't know how to reply. She was dead. She was dead. Those words kept echoing around throughout his mind, torturing him... Lila Archer was dead.

"Spencer?" Hanna said in a hesitant tone.

"... Yes?" Reid somehow managed to get out.

"Are you okay?"

"... I'm fine." Reid lied.

Silence seemed to take place for a few minutes. Neither Reid nor Hanna knew what to say.

"How... how did she die?" Reid asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Lila... she was on her way to pick L.J up when she was... run off the side of the road." Hanna explained. "Purposely, I believe. But the cops believe otherwise, so do the doctors."

"Purposely... you think she was killed on purpose." Reid said.

"Yes."

"..."

Reid could hear Hanna draw in a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line. "She needs you, you know." Hanna told Reid. "You need to come pick her up. She's currently with me at the hospital."

"Which hospital are you at?"

"Cross Hospital**(1)**." Hanna replied.

"I'm on my way." Reid told Hanna before hanging up his phone and shoving it inside his bag.

Reid quickly gathered up all his stuff and shoved it messily into his bag, not really caring this time if everything was out of order. He had no time to waste (or patience). He had to get to Cross Hospital.

Reid grabbed his coat and began making his way over to Hotch's office door. Half way there, Morgan stepped in front of him, blocking the rest of his way.

"Pretty boy, you okay?" Morgan asked in concern. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Morgan." Reid sighed. "Now... would you mind? I really need to be leaving."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Reid snapped.

Morgan looked slightly taken back at Reid's outburst.

Reid just ignored the look Morgan was giving him, and went around him and walked over to Hotch's door.

He banged his fist on Hotch's door. He really didn't give a damn about respect right now, he was in a rush and needed to get out of here.

Hotch opened the office door to look at Reid. "Do you need something Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I just got a call... I've got some family business to attend to." Reid informed Hotch. "I need to leave, right now."

Hotch nodded his head. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Hotch." Reid said, before turning around and practically running for the front doors of the BAU...

**CM~CM~CM~CM**

**Well that was the second chapter. I know it's short, but the first few chapters of all stories I write tend to be short. I really hate to drag things out in one chapter just to make it longer. It bores me.**

**(1): I made 'Cross Hospital' up. When I was typing this I was thinking of an anime called Vampire Knight (For all you anime fans if you haven't watched it you should, it's pretty good), and I though Cross Academy, so why not Cross Hospital.**

**Anyways... who is L.J? Find out in the next chapter... Soon to be released whenever I stop being a lazy!**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. The Starting Of Doubts

**Here is the third chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

**CM~CM~CM~CM**

_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." ~ Anthony Brandt._

Reid burst into the lobby of Cross Hospital. The moment he did so many eyes were drawn towards him, some of the people looking at him either looked angry or somewhat annoyed for probably be disruptive and loud, while others just looked curious, but Reid didn't pay them much attention. None of them currently mattered right now. Reid's eyes scanned the room looking for a certain someone.

There! His eyes landed on an old woman who looked to be about in her later sixties or early seventies. This old woman had grey mid-length hair that you could tell was probably once ringlets and she had dull, green eyes that looked like they used to be beautiful and shining.

Sitting beside this old woman was a slim little girl who appeared to be three or four. She had dark chestnut brown hair that fell to her waist in soft and bouncy ringlets; she had warm and beautiful almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes. She resembled Reid quite a bit, even down to the head size and nose shape. All in all she was a female version of Reid... if you chose to say that... anyways, this little girls name was, Lillian-Jezebel 'Lily' Reid.

Lily looked up from the book she was reading momentarily, and in that moment her eyes landed on Reid. They instantly lit up. She jumped off of her seat, startling the old woman beside her, and placed the book on the seat she had once been occupying. She then broke into a run, making her way over to Reid.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She shouted, as she was running towards Reid.

Reid bent down and picked her up the moment she reached him.

The old woman picked up the book and headed over to where Reid Lily where.

"Spencer." She greeted him once she reached Reid.

"Hanna." Reid greeted in return.

"She's been waiting for you." Hanna told Reid, gesturing to Lily, who had now buried her face into Reid's chest.

Reid's eyes softened. "I know." He whispered.

Just then, Lily started bawling, surprising both Reid and Hanna.

"Lily?" Reid asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy!" Lily bawled. "She's gone! Mommy's gone!"

Reid felt his heart clench. He hated to see his little flower so upset like this.

"I know sweetie, I know." Reid whispered in Lily's ear. "But everything's going to be better now. I promise. Daddy is here to take care of you from now on."

Lily looked up at Reid with teary eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You promise." She whispered.

"I promise."

Lily yawned tiredly and closed her eyes, resting her head on Reid's shoulder.

Hanna was smiling softly at the sight before her. "You're going to do just fine raising her." Hanna informed Reid suddenly.

"... What if... I mess up?" Reid asked.

Hanna shook her head. "I don't think you're going to mess up." She said truthfully. "You already fit the role of a father so well. Plus, L.J seems to adore you just fine."

"Thank you." Reid smiled.

"No, thank you." Hanna said. "Because of you, and Lila of course, I was able to have another adorable little Grandchild... now, you must really be getting home Lily has dozed off on your shoulder. And, I know it's been really stressful for her and you as well, so you both need a nice, long rest."

Reid nodded his head. "Goodbye, Hanna. And if you want to see Lily at all, just call me at my home phone or cell phone." Reid told Hanna. He then turned around and began heading for the hospital doors.

"Spencer, wait!" Hanna called out.

Reid stopped walking and turned around to see Hanna rushing over to him.

"You forgot this." Hanna told Reid, handing him the book.

Reid took the book in his hand, while still managing to keep the sleeping Lily supported.

"Also, Lila's funeral arrangements are going to start being prepared tomorrow." Hanna said. "It should be about in a week or so."

"Thank you for telling me," Reid thanked Hanna.

"You're welcome. I will call you with more information on what specific day it will be held on."

Reid nodded his head.

"Goodbye now," Hanna said.

Reid turned around and excited the hospital. He headed over to his car and opened the back door of his car. Reid set the book down on the seat and reached down with one arm, careful not to wake Lily up, and grabbed the car seat that he kept stashed away in the back seat of his car and set it up. Making sure he didn't wake up Lily, Reid carefully seated her in the car seat and buckled it up.

Reid closed the door and headed over to the driver's seat. He got into his car and just sat there, staring at his daughter Lily through the mirror. Was he really going to be able to do this? Could he really raise her? The sole reason he had given Lila full custody of Lily was in fear of messing up Lily's life. Sure, Lily had visited him on weekends, and sometimes during the weekday when he was not busy, but that wasn't nearly enough experience for Reid to know how to raise a daughter. Sighing in frustration, Reid leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel. All he could hope for right now was that... he didn't mess this up.

**CM~CM~CM~CM**

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, the dumbest mistakes just slip right past my eyes and I hate it so much!**

**Now... Reid's starting to have his doubts about being a good daddy. Will he be able to raise Lily? Will he end up giving up Lily to Hanna? Will the team find out about Lily? What's going to happen? Well... you're going to find out in the next chapter... whenever I post it that is.**

**Well then, I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Daddy, Who Are These People?

**Here is the fourth chapter for The Last Flower!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Dreams/Emphasis_

**CM~CM~CM~CM**

_"We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered." ~ Tom Stoppard._

For a whole week and a half Reid had not gone to work. For the first two days Reid had called in, and told Hotch that there was still some family business that he had to take care of, which was technically not a lie. However, after that Reid had been calling in sick. Reid knew that his team was worried about him; after all he rarely missed a day of work. He had received multiple calls from Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss, each of them asking him if he was okay and if they were allowed to visit him. Reid had left them all messages telling them he was doing just fine on his own, and that they couldn't visit him because they might get sick.

Reid hated lying to them. It made him feel bad.

Besides it wasn't as though he didn't want to go to work. It was more the fact that... he couldn't. Lily refused to let Reid out of her sight. Reid understood why though. She had lost her mother, who she had been incredibly close with, and Lily didn't want to take any risks of losing Reid too.

Reid knew he would never be able to deny Lily of what she wanted. If he did attempt, she'd look up at him with her beautiful almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes, bat her thick eyelashes at him, and flash him a brilliant smile. And that was enough to make Reid crumble and lose all will. She was just so adorable.

Lily was smart. She knew how to play people, and how to get what she wanted.

Reid shook his head. He shouldn't have expected anything less of his daughter. She was only four years old and she was already in grade one. At this rate, she was going to end up like him, graduating high school at twelve.

Signing, Reid looked at the clock on his wall. It was nearly 7:00 AM. Lily would be getting up soon. For whatever reason Lily, unlike other kids her age, didn't like to sleep in, she was an early riser.

Reid got to his feet and placed his cold coffee on the table in front of him. He made his way to the kitchen; he would have to prepare breakfast for Lily.

Lily, each morning, would change her favourite breakfast meal. First, it had been waffles. She had then changed it to eggs, from there, she moved onto cereal. And now, knowing her, Lily had most likely changed it to bacon.

Just as Reid had reached the kitchen, there was a knock on the door.

'_Who could that be?' _Reid wondered. No one ever came to visit him.

Reid headed over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted with a group of people he didn't really want to see right now... his team.

"What are you doing here?" Reid questioned immediately, getting ready to shut the door on them if he had to.

"We came to visit you." Morgan told him simply, slipping past Reid, and inviting himself into Reid's apartment.

Both JJ and Prentiss came in as well; both of them were looking at Reid closely.

"You don't look very sick." Prentiss observed.

"Well I am."

The rest of the team- Garcia, Hotch and Rossi- had also entered Reid's apartment at this point.

"If you're so sick, why aren't you in bed, resting?" JJ raised a brow at Reid.

"I was feeling a little better today." Reid lied.

JJ nodded her head. "I see."

"You guys should leave." Reid said, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. "I don't want any of you to get sick."

"I don't think we'll get sick." Rossi spoke.

Reid's eyes quickly flickered over to the clock. It was now 8:10. He had already wasted ten minutes. Lily would be waking up any minutes now.

"Is there something wrong?" Rossi asked. "Are you expecting someone or something?"

Reid internally groaned. "N- Yes! My favourite show is coming on soon."

Rossi nodded his head.

"Well then," Reid opened the door to his apartment, which had been shut when Garcia, Hotch and Rossi entered his apartment. "I'll see you all next week, _at _work."

Garcia was about to speak, but the sound of a door opening and closing down the hall made everyone go quiet.

Morgan looked at Reid with a devilish smirk. "I see why you want us gone. You have a girl over."

"What! No! I do not!" Reid sputtered out.

The sound of feet coming down the hall towards the living room reached everyone's ears.

Everybody turned their attention towards the hall. A little girl- wearing pink pajamas- entered the room, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Daddy," She spoke in a tired voice, looking directly at Reid. "Who are these people?"

**CM~CM~CM~CM**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been quite busy with graduation activities. My teacher just keeps piling all this work on us, and it's actually beginning to get quite annoying.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a lot of brain power to write this. I kind of didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter. So I just wrote.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, as usual. I'm not the best spell checker out there. I sometimes miss some of the stupidest mistakes.**

**Review Please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! When I first posted this story, I was graduating from grade 8 and going into high school. I haven't updated since then, which I feel terrible about. You all love this story and I've let you down by not updating it…**

**Moving on… I've gone back and re-read what I've written. The chapters posted and the ones on my computer, which I never got around to posting. Honestly… I don't even remember where I was going with this story. However, I'm not going to let that stop me…**

**I'm going to have a sit-down and think about where I seriously want to go with this story. I'm going to be re-writing my chapters. I'm now in grade 11… and my writing has definitely gotten better. My writing may not be perfect, but it is far better than when I originally posted this story.**

**What I plan on doing is leaving up the current chapters I already have posted. I will just re-write the chapters and replace the current chapters I have.**

**There will be changes made to the story. Nothing too serious though.**

**I also can't guarantee when the new chapters will be posted, but it will happen and that is all I can promise you. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up on this story!**


End file.
